Trading Spaces
by DementedbutFun
Summary: Welcome to the show "Trading Spaces"! Today is our mutant version! *grins evily*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I Own 5 rubber duckies, 1 dog, and I also own the X-men Evolution..........movie....  
  
Yep.....I may not own X-men, but I DO OWN A CERTAIN SWAMP RAT. *huggles her swamp rat* (it hisses)  
  
Oh, I don't own Trading Spaces either.....  
  
Ok, Remy wanted a intro in this, he wouldn't let me sleep! So here he is, the imfamous Cajun  
  
(Remy) Im not INFAMOUS. Everyone just loves me....  
  
(me) *shakes head* My friend Crissy doesn't like you....  
  
(Remy) Tsk, tsk, Remy's charm dun got your friend yet?  
  
(me) AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE DOING IN INTRO.....  
  
(Remy) *blinks* Oh yeah....Well um.... Here is the story now....  
  
(me) That was -NOT- an intro.....  
  
(Remy) *grabs a card* WHAT DID YOU SAY?!  
  
(me) *coughs* Here is the story now....  
  
(Remy) I ALREADY SAID TH...*The story starts, cutting off de poor Cajun*  
  
  
  
TRADING SPACES  
  
(chaper 1)   
  
(The captured and tortured Host) "Welcome to Trading Spaces! The show where two family of muntants have  
  
two days to switch houses and make them look creepy! *someone nudges the host*  
  
OH! I meant cool!........"  
  
(Still the host) "Today mutant famliy one is.....*Jamie does a drum roll* The X-men!"  
  
"And mutant family two is.....*Jamie is picking his nose* *host screams* EWWWWW!!!!....eh...sorry,  
  
its the Brotherhood and the Acolytes combined!!"  
  
(Jean) "HEY! Isn't that breaking the rules?!"  
  
(Host) YES!   
  
(Jean) *is fine* "Oh, ok..."  
  
(Host) And now, IT ALL BEGINS!!!!   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
(Pyro) "Hey mate, how are we going to make this place look creepy?"  
  
(Gambit) "Remy tinks dat it is already creepy......"  
  
(Kitty Cat) "Lets give it some 'decoration' *unsheathes claws*  
  
(Wanda) "All we have to do it leave Ol' Swampy here and it will be creepy enough...."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
End Chapter 1 (Remy) WHAT DID SHE SAY?! (me) *coughs* Wanda said.....nothing....?  
  
(Remy) How dare she call Pyro swampy!  
  
(me) *is releived* 


	2. What color should this be?

Disclaimer: I dun own the x-men.....or trading spaces (if you haven't seen "Trading Spaces" you need to! I am a steady watcher of that show ^^) YET. I plan to in the future....when my plan for world domination continues....*Mags nudges me* Grrrrr....*points* OK, IT WAS HIS IDEA FOR WORLD DOMINATION...so I have to share you all........*Remy nudges me* OK FINE. I HAVE TO SHARE YOU WITH MAGS AND REMY. Happy now? *huffs*  
  
(Chapter 2)   
  
Family One  
  
(almost dead host) Ok...*yawns* We are back, and the X-men are making some ruff desions about what to do at the brotherhood house......*dies*  
  
XXXXXXXX  
  
(Scott) *shrieks like a girl* "EWWW!!!! LOOK AT ALL THIS GREEN GROSS MESS!!!!"   
  
(Jean) *hits Scott over the head* "Shut-up you fool!"  
  
(Kitty) "Yeah, like, its ONLY Toads trail...EEEWWWWW!!!!"  
  
(Rogue) *sighs* "Aw man, why didn't ah just stay at home?"  
  
(Kurt) *Bamfs in* "Vecause sister, VHEY are there...."  
  
(Kitty) "Yeah, like, THEY are there, messing up our rooms, looking through our stu.....OHMYGODMYCDSTHEYWILLSTEALMYCDS!"  
  
(Rogue) "Shut-up Kitty, we have security cams EVERYWHERE...."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
(new host) *is preppy* Ok, like, now we are going over to the X-mansion, where these thieving creeps are trying to do a good job at pai....*gets killed*  
  
XXXX  
  
(Remy) "Remy tinks dat dis colour of paint will work with this rug, no?"  
  
(Pyro) *Isn't paying attention* "Uh, mate? Why does Wanda have a bodyguard?"  
  
(Remy) *sighs* "Because of all of de people dat loves me, her horrible comment towards me upset alot of dese people....."  
  
(Pyro) "You full of it mate...."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Short right? Well, I got to go to bed....yes..... 


	3. 1 more day to go

Disclaimer: Ok, my plan for world domination is almost complete...I WILL OWN X-MEN SOON! And Trading Spaces....everything really...oh, and I let someone borrow Remy for just a "one night stand". Well, not "borrow" really, I offered Pyro, but she wanted Remy...so no introduction for you! Tee-hee...oh, and I stole Paige from trading spaces so that she could be the host!! YAY!!!  
  
(Chapter 3)   
  
(PAIGE!!! YAY!!! PAIGE IS HERE!!!) "Ok! Welcome back to Trading Spaces! Now we have the Paige Cam! We will go see what the X-men are up to now..."  
  
XXXXX  
  
(Wolvie) "So now, we are going to concrete these glass marbles into the fireplace..."  
  
(Professer) "Wait, I thought that we agreed that we were going to stone the back walls with the marble, and seashells for the fireplace...."  
  
(Wolvie) "Oh yeah, I slept since then..."  
  
XXXXXX  
  
(Kitty) "Like, this room rocks! I should do my room in this color!"  
  
(Rogue) "PINK? You want to do our room in PINK?!"  
  
(Kitty) "No, not pink, Antiuqe Pearl!"  
  
(Rogue) *groans*  
  
XXXXXX  
  
(Kurt) "Like, put a shirt von Scott, your going to voke somvones eye out..."  
  
(Scott) "Hey! Its hot in here!!"  
  
(Kurt) "Gah, vour so vhiney.."  
  
XXXXXX  
  
(Jean) "HA HA! YOU LIKE REMY!"  
  
(Rogue) "Ah do not! AND STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!"  
  
(Jean) *runs off laughing, tripping in a bucket of paint*  
  
XXXXXXXXXX  
  
(Paige) "So, It looks like they are getting along fine, they only have 1 more day to go! But how is family number 2 going? Lets see, in chapter 4 coming soon!" 


End file.
